L'immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow
by Djadja
Summary: La malédiction est de retour! CHAPITRE 6: L'arrivée d'un personnage que JADORE! devinez c'est qui... dsl si mes titres de chapters sont en anglais, sa fait lette en français... Mais ma fic est en français pareil!
1. Bloody monkey!

Allo! Sa va vous autres? Bon je vous averti c'est la première fic que j'écris alors je sais pas si sa va être bon... alors je prend une chance!!! Mon premier chapter c'est plus une mise en situation qu'un chapter, pis ceux qui ont vu juste après le générique du film POTC ben lisez le po pasque c'est pareil!!! Pis si vous avez le DVD chez vous mais que vous savez pas de koi je parle, ben allez voir après le générique pis vous allez comprendre. Fak là-dessus je vous laisse sur L'immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow!!!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
-MISE EN SITUATION-  
  
Dans la caverne de l'Isla de la Muerta, il fait nuit. Tout est sombre et silencieux. La pomme verte, que Barbossa ne goûtera jamais, flotte encore dans l'eau. Soudain, un clapotis se fait entendre. Jack (le singe, pas le capitaine) nage doucement jusqu'au monticule de trésor où se trouve le coffre aztèque. Le petit animal passe sans broncher à côté du corps sans vie de son maître. Il grimpe lestement sur le trésor maudit. Le coffre n'est pas entièrement refermé. Jack prend une pièce et, là sous le clair de lune, prend une forme squelettique effrayante.  
  
La malédiction est de retour.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Hum ok la mon premier chapter s'en vient!!! Tout de suite même!! Parce que cette... heu... affaire la que vous venez de lire c'est pas moi qui l'a inventé! BEN NON! Désolée Gore... Tk moi quand j'ai vu cette scène la j'ai vraiment freaké!! Là sa la fait BOUM dans ma tête pis j'ai pondu l'histoire que vous allez lire lol... fak heu non pas de review svp pour ce chapter là attendez au chapter 2 ok? Chaw!! 


	2. Des choses importantes

CHAPTER 2!!! En fait chapter 1 mais bon!! Le chapter commence après la fin du film, quand Jack est sur la Perle avec son équipage.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Alors que le joyeux (et très sexy) capitaine s'amuse à naviguer avec son compas qui marche pas, Gibbs s'approche et lui demande :  
  
-GIBBS- Vers où est-ce qu'on se dirige, Jack?  
  
-JACK- Vers l'Île de la Tortue!  
  
-GIBBS- Encore!!! T'as pas un trésor ou une conquête en vue?  
  
-JACK- Oui, j'en ai des tas, mais pour l'instant j'ai des choses plus importantes à régler.  
  
-GIBBS- Des... choses ... quelles choses?  
  
-JACK- Certains, hum... conflits à régler avec Giselle, Lisa, Joanna... Ah oui et peut-être aussi avec Natalia et... à bien y penser je crois que j'ai des explications à donner à Isabelle et...  
  
-ANA MARIA * qui venait d'arriver*- Et moi? Tu m'avais volé mon navire et tu as fait coulé celui que tu m'avais donné en échange!!!  
  
-JACK * avec un sourire gêné mais moqueur à la fois*- Emprunté! J'ai emprunté ton navire! Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai coulé l'Intercepteur, c'est ce maudit Barbossa. En fait, il ne l'a pas coulé, il a plutôt...  
  
-GIBBS- Jack! On n'insulte pas l'âme des morts, tu sais bien que ça porte...  
  
-JACK- Malheur, oui, oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher!  
  
-ANA MARIA- Et mon navire, Jack? Et le conflit que tu as à régler avec moi? N'essaie pas de t'en sauver!!!  
  
-JACK- Je sais, je suis désolé, mon vieux. Oh pardon! Ma vieille... Et pour le conflit, vois-tu, c'est d'autres genres de malentendus que j'ai à régler à l'Île de la Tortue, savvy?  
  
Ana Maria le pointe, l'air méchant, mais sans n'avoir rien à ajouter... Le capitaine a toujours le dernier mot.  
  
–––––LE SOIR, À L'ÎLE DE LA TORTUE–––––  
  
L'équipage est resté dans la Perle, Jack ayant dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.  
  
Le capitaine entre dans la taverne et repère immédiatement une des demoiselles à qui il doit des excuses.  
  
-JACK- Lisa!  
  
Lisa le gifle.  
  
-JACK- Attends, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer!  
  
-LISA- Elles sont mieux d'être bonnes tes explications, tu en as beaucoup à te faire pardonner, Jack Sparrow!  
  
-JACK- Capitaine, Capitaine Jack Sp...  
  
Lisa le gifle.  
  
-JACK- Ça, je ne pense pas l'avoir mérité, trésor.  
  
Jack prend la jeune fille par le bras et ils s'installent à une table près de la porte. Le bruit autour d'eux est assourdissant et Jack est obligé de crier pour se faire entendre. Le pirate venait à peine de commencer à s'expliquer quand, soudain, la porte se brise et deux officiers de la marine anglaise entrent dans la taverne.  
  
-UN DES OFFICIERS- Que personne ne bouge! Surtout, n'essayez pas de fuir!  
  
Comme personne ne les entend à cause du bruit, l'officier répète... deux fois, puis trois. Jack Sparrow, qui avait aperçu les officiers dès leur entrée, tente de se faufiler en douce en laissant une Lisa figée de peur derrière lui. Un des officier l'attrape et semble le reconnaître.  
  
-L'OFFICIER- Tiens, tiens! Si ce n'est pas ce cher Sparrow! À moins que vous ne préféreriez M. Smith... ou... Smithie?  
  
-JACK *mal à l'aise*- Vous n'étiez pas censé vous assurer que les civils n'approchent pas de l'Intercepteur? Ah c'est vrai... j'ai réquisitionné l'Intercepteur...  
  
-L'AUTRE OFFICIER- Nous avons eu une promotion suite à notre courage pendant la bataille contre l'équipage maudit de la Perle. Maintenant, notre rôle est d'arrêter les criminels... et les pirates. Je vois que la journée d'avance que le Commodore vous avait laissé ne vous a pas été profitable.  
  
-JACK *en regardant Lisa*- On profite de ce qu'on a du mieux qu'on peut...  
  
-L'OFFICIER- Embarquez-le sur l'Intrépide! Amenez-le directement au Commodore.  
  
-JACK- Ah non... pas Norrington...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Alors comment vous avez trouvé mon premier vrai chapter? J'attends de vos reviews pis si c'est pas positif ben je vais arrêter!!! *croise les doigts pour que ce soit positif* Ah oui pis je vous averti d'avance ça se peut que sa soit long a publier paske jva pas souvent sur l'ordi mais je vais me forcer PROMIS!!! Alors la-dessus CHAW!!! -xoxo- 


	3. C'est intéressant

CHAPTER 3!!!!! Après quelques jours de réflexions lol j'ai trouvé enfin une fin géniale... mais sa vous allez le voir dans LOOOOOOOOONGTEMPS paske j'ai toute l'histoire dans ma tête et sa va etre tres long! ahaha... no wear  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
–––––SUR L'INTRÉPIDE–––––  
  
-NORRINGTON- Alors, avez-vous trouvé beaucoup de truands qui méritent d'être enfermés sur l'Île de la Tortue ou dois-je m'en mêler?  
  
-UN OFFICIER *en poussant Jack par en avant*- Disons que c'est plus la qualité que la quantité qui compte...  
  
-NORRINGTON *sarcastique*- Monsieur Sparrow! Quelle joie de vous retrouver! À ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas profité de la journée d'avance que ma grande générosité vous avait laissée? Je dirais même que vous vous êtes précipité dans mes filets...  
  
-JACK- Je sais, commodore, votre officier m'a déjà fait la remarque...  
  
-NORRINGTON- Mais cette fois, vous n'échapperez pas à la potence... Nous redoubleront de sécurité et votre ami M. Turner se trouvant absent, vous n'aurez plus aucune aide...  
  
-JACK *moqueur*- Ah, Will est absent... Où se trouve-t-il donc?  
  
-NORRIGTON *mal à l'aise*- En... voyage...  
  
-JACK- Mais encore?  
  
-NORRINGTON *baissant la tête*- En voyage de... de noces... avec Élizabeth...  
  
-JACK- Ah je vois! Toutes mes... hum hum... condoléances? Mon vieux, vous avouerez cependant qu'il méritait Élizabeth bien plus que vous.  
  
-NORRINGTON *relevant la tête*- Je n'accepterai pas un tel discours de votre part, Monsieur Sparrow! *à ses officiers* Mettez-le à fond de cale!  
  
–––––DANS LA CALE–––––  
  
Assis par terre sur le sol dur de la prison du navire, Jack Sparrow n'y voit guère. C'est une soirée nuageuse, les étoiles et la lune sont invisibles. Dans le noir, le pirate songe à s'échapper en profitant de la noirceur, mais renonce vite à cette idée saugrenue, car il ne pourrait aucunement s'y retrouver dans les eaux sombres... Il finirait sûrement par se noyer... Quelle fin honteuse pour un grand capitaine comme lui!  
  
Il songe alors que mourir pendu est une fin bien plus déshonorante pour lui. Il doit trouver un moyen de s'en sortir... Il aurait bien pu réfléchir, mais Jack préférait toujours agir sur l'impulsion du moment.  
  
Il jette un regard sur le pain et l'eau posés à côté de lui. Il ressent soudain une faim et une soif inexplicable... En fait, il y a plusieurs heures qu'il n'a ni mangé ni bu.  
  
Il prend une bouchée du pain dur et sec. Cette nourriture goûte la cendre et Jack maugrée contre la mauvaise qualité des repas servis aux prisonniers. Il pense avec envie aux somptueux festins qu'il avait le privilège de manger lorsqu'il était capitaine de la Perle Noire.  
  
L'homme prend une gorgée d'eau tiède. Sa soif ne s'étanche pas. Jack regrette la bouteille de rhum qu'il a laissé sur la table de la taverne...  
  
Sans avoir rien d'autre à faire, le pirate s'étend sur le sol dur et tente de dormir.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un officier entre dans sa cellule et le relève brutalement en lui passant des menottes.  
  
-L'OFFICIER- Nous arrivons à Port Royal, Monsieur Sparrow. Vous serez enfermé dans la prison jusqu'à demain à l'aube. Un déjeuner et une corde vous attendront.  
  
L'officier émet alors un rire s'approchant plus d'un grognement animal que d'autre chose.  
  
-JACK *tout bas, entre ses dents*- C'est ce qu'on verra...  
  
–––––DANS LA CELLULE–––––  
  
Jack Sparrow pose les mains sur la grille solide qui tient lieu de fenêtre à la prison. Il pense aux événements qui ont eu lieu il y a quelques temps. La Perle était revenue et lui avait indirectement sauvé la vie.  
  
Mais cette fois, il est seul. Seul sans la Perle, seul sans Will Turner, seul sans le petit chien qui tenait les clés autrefois et qui est mort dans l'assaut de la Perle sur Port Royal, seul dans sa cellule car il est le seul prisonnier.  
  
Le capitaine songe à son équipage qui commence sûrement à s'impatienter au port de l'Île de la Tortue. Lorsqu'ils s'apercevront de son absence, ils n'auront qu'à... s'en tenir au code... comme toujours.  
  
Ana Maria prendra les commandes du navire. Elle aura enfin son bateau. La Perle Noire. SA Perle Noire.  
  
Gibbs dira que ça porte malheur de perdre le capitaine d'un navire un soir nuageux.  
  
Et tous se souviendront de ce jour comme le jour où le Capitaine Jack Sparrow perdra définitivement la Perle Noire. Et perdra définitivement la vie.  
  
Jack Sparrow, pour la première fois de son existence, se sent impuissant face à la situation.  
  
Le pirate regarde avec mélancolie l'extérieur, se disant que c'est la dernière nuit qu'il voit.  
  
Soudain, les nuages se dissipent. La lune se montre.  
  
Jack a un sursaut d'horreur en voyant ses mains.  
  
Il recule et la vision disparaît. Maintenant que la peur est passée, le pirate est intrigué. Il avance et voit avec surprise ses mains prendre une affreuse forme squelettique. Il pose ses mains sur son visage et sens des os avec des restes de peaux accrochés à son crâne.  
  
La malédiction n'est donc pas disparue.  
  
-JACK- C'est intéressant...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Réponse aux MERVEILLEUSES REVIEWS!!! Merci c'est vraiment encourageant.  
  
babybib101 : Merci, sa fait plaisir de voir que les gens aiment ma fic!!! J'espère que tu aimes ma suite!  
  
Pirates Lover : Hey, merci à toi et à Dzack d'amour!!! Je suis vraiment contente que t'aime ma fic paske jadore les tiennes... Pis je pensais pas etre capable d'arriver à faire de quoi de bon après avoir lu genre A Pirates Life For Me!!! Ah pis Jack, tu voudrais tu rendre visite à mon garde-robe aussi des fois??? lol  
  
Cybel : OUI c'est positif et je suis contente paske j'aurais été déçue d'arrêter mon histoire là... Pis chu contente que taime bien le bout avec Lisa et Jack paske des fois j'essaie d'etre drole mais sa marche pas toujours lol  
  
Kamily : Hey si c'est pas ma voisine de casier qui parle beaucoup! heu non c'est moi sa... lol HEY t'es la seule personne que je connais alors c'est bien que tu aime ma fic... J'ai hâte de lire la tienne!!! SHMU!  
  
kitty espagnole : La suite a pas été trop longue à venir? lol mais le meilleur s'en vient. pis pour tes conseils la 1. Ok merci j'ai été changé sa... j'espere que sa va me donner plus de reviews! pis 2. oui je sais mais j'ai beaucoup d'idées mais j'essaie de séparer les idées importantes en chapitre sinon c'est no wear ensemble!!! Ché pas si tu comprends mais bon... sa fait des bébé chapters... lol  
  
kitty espagnole : waw 2 reviews c'est bien!!! oui pis pour l'intercepteur la j'ai ré-écouté le film (pour genre la 100e fois lol) APRÈS avoir publié ma fic pis jme suis rendue compte que je m'était fucké dans les noms de bateaux... alors j'ai corrigé sa tu peux aller voir  
  
Bon je pense que c'est tout... Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews!!! La suite s'en vient bientôt, je vous dis sa va etre bon... enfin je pense!!! CHAW!!!! jvous aime fort fort -xoxoxoxoxoxox- 


	4. My immortal

Salut vous!!! J'avais de l'inspiration pour le prochain chapter alors... voilà! Ah et puis maintenant vous pouvez donner des reviews anonymes... gênez vous pas!!!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Dès l'aube, les habitants de Port Royal se sont rassemblés sur la place publique. Ils sont nombreux et aucun ne veux manquer un spectacle de la plus haute importance.  
  
Depuis plus d'une semaine, ils ont vu défiler de nombreux pirates de l'ancien équipage de la Perle Noire sur l'estrade. Tous ont été exécutés. Tous sont déjà morts et leurs restes ont été exposés à l'entrée de baie pour montrer à tous les pirates ce qui les attend.  
  
Tous, sauf un. Au moment de son exécution, Jack Sparrow, aidé d'un forgeron, a réussi à s'échapper.  
  
Aujourd'hui, cependant, la rumeur court que le pirate aurait été retrouvé et emprisonné par la marine anglaise. Lorsqu'il sera mort, le pirate le plus craint de la mer des Caraïbes et de partout dans le monde sera éliminé et les gens vivront l'esprit plus en paix.  
  
Mais chacun, ce matin, espère secrètement une autre évasion de la part de Jack Sparrow. C'est un spectacle divertissant de voir un criminel mourir sur la potence, mais bien plus de voir un criminel s'échapper de la potence. Les gens dans la foule imaginent déjà les combats et les acrobaties auxquelles ils assisteront comme on assiste à une pièce de théâtre.  
  
Soudain, des tambours retentissent. Par dizaines, des officiers de la marine s'avancent. Au milieu, un homme aux longs cheveux tressés est reconduit, un sourire de défi sur les lèvres. La potence a été installée durant la nuit. Étrangement, l'homme ne semble pas affecté par sa présence.  
  
La rumeur était donc fondée : Jack Sparrow sera exécuté.  
  
–––––QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD–––––  
  
Le bourreau est prêt et attend avec impatience le moment d'accomplir son travail.  
  
Un homme en habit rouge déroule une grande feuille et, pour la deuxième fois, lis les nombreux crimes et actes de piraterie du prisonnier.  
  
La foule a les yeux rivés sur le pirate et observe tous ses faits et gestes, espérant voir une expression ou un mouvement qui trahira son plan d'évasion. Car aucun homme ne peut affronter la mort avec un tel sourire au visage...  
  
Le Gouverneur Swann est soulagé de voir qu'une menace importante de l'Angleterre cessera d'exister. En même temps, il ressent une certaine tristesse pour sa fille qui avait tenté de le protéger autrefois et pour son gendre qui s'y était attaché...  
  
Le Commodore Norrington observe avec attention ses hommes placés en position stratégique pour empêcher toute tentative d'échec à l'exécution de Jack, autant de sa part que de la part d'un allié éventuel dans la foule.  
  
Et Jack... Attaché par le cou à une corde, il s'aperçoit bien que l'attention est portée sur le fait qu'il pourrait s'échapper... Il ne peut s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire triomphant en attendant son heure de gloire.  
  
L'homme en habit rouge range la feuille, les tambours roulent avec plus d'insistance...  
  
Tous retiennent leur souffle...  
  
Le bourreau active le mécanisme de la potence...  
  
Le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de Jack et il tombe dans le vide.  
  
Il pend au bout de la corde.  
  
Le Commodore respire plus librement.  
  
La déception s'affiche sur les visages des habitants de Port Royal qui observent tout de même l'agonie du Capitaine.  
  
Les secondes s'écoulent...  
  
Les minutes passent...  
  
Rien.  
  
Jack a toujours le même sourire au visage. Il lève les bras en signe d'impuissance.  
  
Le pirate est pendu. Mais il n'est pas mort.  
  
Des murmures excités parcourent la foule. Une femme perd connaissance. Suivant son exemple, deux, puis trois, puis quatre autres s'évanouissent. Un enfant, terrorisé, crie et pleure.  
  
Le Commodore Norrington est figé sur place, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.  
  
-NORRINGTON * à ses hommes *- Fusillez-le!  
  
Des coups de feu retentissent, transperçant le beau corps de Jack.  
  
-JACK- Hey, attention! Vous m'abîmez!  
  
Il n'est pas encore mort. Les plus sceptiques en ont maintenant la preuve : le Capitaine Jack Sparrow est immortel.  
  
Des officiers le détachent rapidement et l'emmènent dans la cellule où il a passé la nuit précédente.  
  
-NORRINGTON- C'est sans aucun doute le pire pirate que je n'ai jamais vu...  
  
–––––DANS LE BUREAU DU COMMODORE–––––  
  
Le Commodore Norrington a rassemblé quelques hommes importants auprès de lui pour discuter de la situation plus que fâcheuse...  
  
-UN OFFICIER- Nous pourrions le garder en prison?  
  
-NORRINGTON- Non! Il nous faudrait alors le garder sous surveillance pour toujours, car il ne mourra jamais. D'autant plus qu'il finirait par s'échapper... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
  
-UN OFFICIER- Il nous faudrait s'en débarrasser définitivement! Mais comment? Il ne peut pas mourir! D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne peut-il pas mourir?  
  
-NORRINGTON- Je crois qu'il s'agit de la même malédiction qui affectait l'équipage de la Perle Noire que nous avons combattu il n'y a pas longtemps.  
  
-UN OFFICIER- Pourtant, nous avions gagné cette bataille! La malédiction était terminée! Nous avons même réussi à faire pendre tous les membres de l'équipage.  
  
-NORRINGTON- Donc, il n'y aurait que Monsieur Sparrow qui soit maudit... Quelque chose m'échappe dans cette histoire de malédiction et je n'aime pas ça.  
  
-UN OFFICIER- Nous revenons donc au même point : comment se débarrasser de Monsieur Sparrow...  
  
Les hommes réfléchissent longuement... Soudain, le visage du Commodore s'illumine.  
  
-NORRINGTON- Puisque Monsieur Sparrow est un pirate, nous allons le traiter en pirate. Nous le punirons comme les pirates punissent leurs hommes.  
  
-UN OFFICIER- Et comment?  
  
-NORRINGTON- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus...  
  
Il explique son plan à ses collègues, qui approuvent.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Réponses aux reviews! (snif j'en ai juste deux...)  
  
Pirates Lover : Et voilà la suite!!! Le reste aussi s'en vient dans... bientôt quand même!!! Ben non Jack je te mangerai pas... lol  
  
Eriam Kiaeve : J'espère que tas aimé le chapter de la pendaison... Je me suis forcée!!!  
  
Bon ben la VOUS ME DÉCEVEZ!!! JE VEUX DES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEIN DE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! C'est sa la... Chaw jvous aime fort -xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox- 


	5. Why is the rum gone?

Salut! J'ai juste vraiment rien à dire comme mot de début ... lol fak bonne lecturation du chapitre 5!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Après un sommeil plutôt agité, Jack est réveillé brutalement par deux gardes qui le tirent hors de sa cellule. Même s'il est content de retourner à l'extérieur, il se doute bien que le Commodore ne lui rendra pas la liberté...  
  
On l'amène jusqu'à l'Intrépide qui se prépare pour un long voyage en mer. À peine à bord du navire, on l'enferme à fond de cale sans lui expliquer la raison de cette expédition.  
  
–––––SUR LE PONT...–––––  
  
Le Commodore discute avec un de ses officiers.  
  
-L'OFFICIER- Vous êtes sur que vous avez pris la bonne décision, monsieur?  
  
-NORRINGTON- De toutes les autres options qui s'offraient à moi, celle-ci était la meilleure. Monsieur Sparrow a très peu de chance de s'échapper là où je l'emmène.  
  
-L'OFFICIER- Pourtant, vous savez bien qu'il faut se méfier de ce pirate...  
  
-NORRINGTON- Je le sais, je le sais, mais c'est une chance à prendre.  
  
–––––PLUSIEURS JOURS PLUS TARD...–––––  
  
Un matin, le navire s'arrête et on sort Jack sur le pont.  
  
À tribord, l'océan s'étend à perte de vue.  
  
À bâbord, cependant, un bout de terre apparaît, une petite île dont le tour n'est pas très grand.  
  
Une petite île aux arbres noircis par le feu.  
  
Une petite île où il n'y a plus de rhum.  
  
Jack se tourne et reste figé devant l'île où il a été retenu deux fois déjà. Jamais deux sans trois...  
  
Il pousse un juron étouffé et se tourne vers le Commodore.  
  
-JACK- Non... non, non, non....  
  
-NORRINGTON- Oui, monsieur Sparrow.  
  
–––––QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD...–––––  
  
Assis sur le sable, Jack contemple devant lui l'Intrépide qui s'éloigne lentement.  
  
Il se tourne et regarde avec découragement les arbres calcinés. La pluie a dû éteindre le feu, mais ce qui reste de l'incendie est pitoyable...  
  
Le capitaine fait mine de se lever pour aller chercher du rhum... Mais se rappelle qu'il n'y a plus de rhum.  
  
Et même s'il y avait du rhum, il ne pourrait même pas en profiter : il est maudit...  
  
Il fouille dans sa poche et ne trouve rien. Les officiers lui on enlevé ses armes avant de l'enfermer.  
  
Et même s'il avait une arme, il ne pourrait pas mettre fin à son existence devenue un fardeau trop lourd à porter : il est immortel...  
  
Jack Sparrow est condamné à rester sur cette foutue île déserte, et ce, pour toujours...  
  
-JACK- NON! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et je vais m'en sortir!  
  
Il trouvera un moyen, il le sait. Après tout, il s'est échappé de cette île deux fois!  
  
Quitte à attacher des tortues de mer avec des cheveux humains provenant de son dos, il se sauvera. Et il mettra fin à sa malédiction!  
  
Sauf qu'avant que ses cheveux poussent suffisamment pour attacher des tortues de mer, cela prendra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Beaucoup trop de temps. Et Jack déteste rester inactif.  
  
Il pourrait marcher sous l'eau... Le pirate rejette cette idée : il ne connaît aucunement son chemin et se perdrait. Surtout qu'à présent, il n'a plus son compas qui n'indique pas le nord : il est resté dans sa cabine, à bord de la Perle Noire.  
  
La Perle Noire? Il pourrait attendre que son équipage passe à proximité de l'île où il se trouve.  
  
Non.  
  
Autant attendre que ses cheveux poussent...  
  
Jack s'étend sur le sable et commence à chantonner la chanson qu'Élizabeth lui avait enseigné sur cette île il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle faisait semblant de se soûler et ne pensait qu'à brûler le rhum le lendemain.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Et voilà! C'est peut-être juste un bébé chapter mais je voulais garder un peu de punch pour le prochain!!!!!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews...  
  
Pirates Lover : Oui je sais c'est triste... ( mais au moins là j'en ai un peu plussss! pis merci à toi de reviewer chaque chapter!!! pis merci à Jack de me consoler... ah l'homme idéal... lol. Ah pis j'ai reviewer ton chapter 12 mais j'ai juste une question : Pk t'as enlevé A Pirates Love??? Je l'aimais bien moi cette fic!  
  
Captain Elizabeth Keelhaul : Moi aussi j'admire Jack... *_* lol et le plan de Norrington (oui ta raison il est vraiment détestable) ben c'était sa!! J'espère que t'as aimé!!!  
  
Kamily : Ah la je sais même pas si tu mérite que je fasse une réponse à ta review... BEN NON C PAS VRAI! Jtaime bien voisine de casier qui chante devant le cours d'anglais (lol) pis qui fait des sons d'animaux de la ferme!!! (même si défois tu me fais honte lol) alors ben... jespère que tu vo lire mon chapter 4 pis 5 même si je sais que taime pas les fic en français...  
  
kitty espagnole : Ah merci je suis heureuse... ( surtout pour ton «comme toujours» sa fait plaisir!!!  
  
Enyo : Oui je sais... Je me suis demandé si sa avais de l'allure avant de faire ma fic mais j'ai pris une chance... Là y est un peu trop tard mais la prochaine fois je vais essayer pas faire d'erreur du genre « sa se peut pas ». Pis pour l'ile déserte ben t'avais raison mais sans rhum!!! lol  
  
mon mau de la fin!!!!!!!!  
  
MICI POUR VOS BELLES REVIEWS!!!!! C'est presque tout positif pis quand c'est des remarque ben sa m'aide paske je peux m'améliorer... Mais quand même y a des limites à mon imagination tsé je m'appelle pas Gore Verbinsky la!!!  
  
Dans le prochain chapter : Est-ce que Jack va s'en sortir ou pas? (lol d'après vous... c'est un peu évident) pis l'arrivée d'autres personnages qu'on adore!!!! (surtout moi je l'ADORE!!!!!!!) Bon ben ceux qui me connaissent savent de qui je parle...  
  
OUPS!!! Faut pas que j'en dise trop!!! Alors vous verrez sa en détails au prochain chapitre!!!  
  
Alors la je vous laisse parce que... HOCKEY TIME!!!!!! (non anne-marie ne me tue pas)  
  
Chaw je vous adore -xoxo- 


	6. I will survive

Salut ma gang de vous autres!!! Voici après beaucoup de journées d'attente mon nouveau chapitre est arrivé!!!! (yé je serai pus la 12e dans la liste des fics de potc en français hahahahahaha) no wear (je sais sa s'écrit no where mais moi c'est comme ça que je l'écrit OK????????)lol alors à tantôt!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Après quelques semaines (il y a longtemps que Jack ne les compte plus), les animaux se sont habitués à sa présence. Chaque jour, le pirate couche ses cheveux dans le sable pour voir s'ils poussent. L'énergie du désespoir le fait agir ainsi, car il sait très bien que cela prendrait une éternité pour réussir à avoir une corde assez longue pour attacher des tortues de mer ensemble.  
  
Très vite, Jack s'est découragé de chasser. Cela ne sert à rien car le mauvais goût de la nourriture est une torture pire que la faim qui le tenaille.  
  
Assis sur la plage, commençant à être dément à cause de la chaleur, le capitaine se parle à lui-même. Il prononce des paroles incompréhensibles et dénuées de sens...  
  
-JACK- Horrible... Horrible... Bulle... Bonhomme... Roi... Je suis le roi... Horrible Bulle... La Perle est une bulle... Girafe... La Perle est Noire, Barbossa est un horrible cadavre... Je suis le capitaine... Y'a plus de rhum... Ça a du être terrible pour vous Jack de rester pris sur cette île... EH BIEN ÇA L'EST MAINTENTANT!!! hihihi... Pourquoi y'a plus de rhum...  
  
Il se couche sur le dos et contemple le ciel. Il pointe les nuages et rie sans raison...  
  
Il se tourne de côté pour contempler l'océan. La merveilleuse étendue bleue avec une tache noire qui est devant lui semble impossible à franchir... Une... Une tache noire?  
  
Jack se relève soudainement, plus lucide tout à coup. Il regarde au loin, espérant voir la Perle Noire. Non, cette tache, qui est un bateau, ressemble à un petit voilier de loisir qui ne doit pas transporter beaucoup de passagers. Deux, trois au maximum.  
  
Le pirate se redresse et commence à sauter et à crier en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras pour se faire remarquer. Il crie pendant plusieurs minutes puis tombe inconscient, atterré par la chaleur écrasante.  
  
––––––––––  
  
Sur un petit bateau de plaisance, un séduisant jeune homme regarde l'horizon. Il voit une île dont il se souvient avec douleur. Il se retourne de côté pour admirer sa femme, qu'il a marié il n'y a pas très longtemps.  
  
Il vient pour parler quand il entend un bruit indistinct venant de l'océan. Plus précisément, de l'île qui se trouve devant lui. Le bruit se répète. Sa femme, qui a entendu quelque chose d'anormal aussi, s'approche et lui touche l'épaule.  
  
Le jeune homme sort sa longue vue et regarde au loin. La silhouette qu'il voit lui semble familière, mais il se dit que c'est impossible, qu'il doit rêver.  
  
Et pourtant, si c'était vrai... Il doit en avoir le cœur net et se rendre jusqu'à l'île.  
  
Il change de cap et s'approche lentement. Il jette l'ancre non loin du monticule de sable et saute dans l'eau peu profonde. L'homme qu'il a vu quelques minutes plus tôt est étendu sur le sable et semble dormir. Ou peut- être qu'il est mort...  
  
Le garçon s'avance et a un sursaut de surprise en voyant le visage de l'homme. Cet homme, il le connaît. C'est le seul pirate auquel il ne s'est jamais attaché.  
  
Le jeune homme reviens vers l'océan, prend un peu d'eau entre ses paumes et vient la jeter sur la tête du pirate inconscient.  
  
Jack ouvre les yeux et jure.  
  
-JACK- Non, mais, vous savez bien qu'on ne doit pas réveiller un homme endormi!!!  
  
Le jeune homme, se remémorant une situation semblable qu'il a vécu auparavant, éclate de rire. Il est soulagé de voir que son vieil ami n'est pas mort.  
  
Jack, en reconnaissant soudain le garçon, se lève et esquisse un sourire.  
  
-JACK- Will! Comme c'est gentil d'être passé me voir! Quel bon vent t'amène?  
  
Sa voix est rugueuse, preuve qu'il y a longtemps qu'aucune eau fraîche n'a désaltéré sa gorge.  
  
-WILL- C'est plutôt à toi, Jack, que je devrais poser la question! Que fait tu une fois de plus sur cette île?  
  
-JACK en roulant les yeux- Heu, c'est une... assez... longue histoire. En fait, c'est de la faute au Commodore qui n'a pas pu me pendre... Enfin! Je t'expliquerai plus tard! Où est donc Élizabeth?  
  
-WILL- Sur le pont, elle m'attend. Elle sera sûrement surprise de te voir!  
  
–––––QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD...–––––  
  
Jack vient de terminer de raconter sa longue histoire aux deux jeunes gens qui l'ont, jusqu'ici, écouté sans l'interrompre. Will, dont une question torture l'esprit, prend enfin la parole.  
  
-WILL- Il n'y a qu'un fait que je ne comprends pas, Jack. Nous avions mis fin à la malédiction il n'y a pas longtemps, alors qu'est-ce qui fait que toi tu sois encore maudit?  
  
-JACK- Je me pose exactement la même question. J'ai comme le pressentiment que la réponse que trouve à l'Isla de la Muerta. Je sais comment m'y rendre, sauf que je n'ai pas de navire...  
  
Will consulte Élizabeth du regard et se tourne vers le pirate.  
  
-WILL- Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais pas tomber... Alors, en route!  
  
Et voilà!!! LE RETOUR DE WIIIIIIIIILL ahaha quelle belle surprise... Mais je t'aime quand même Jack. Sauf qu'entre les deux, mon cœur balance... Je suis fait pour la polygamie... lol!  
  
RÉPONSES AUX BELLES RIVIOU!!!  
  
Captain Elizabeth Keelhaul : Mici pour ta belle review!!! Tu dois être contente Jack s'en est sorti!!!! OUIIIIIIIIII y'est capable.  
  
Cybel : Ah non je l'attendais cette question la... C'est pas clair han? Bon ben (soupir) c'est que! Jack dans le film ya pris une pièce pour être maudit pendant qui se bat contre Barbossa. Pis après il la remet dedans. Pis la ben c'est comme tout les membre de l'équipage, il reste maudit tant que toutes les pièce sont pas dans le coffre. Pis la yétait toute dans le coffre, tout le monde qui était maudit est mort pis au moment ou Jack se fait attraper ben le singe y prend une pièce!! Alors vu que toute les pièce sont pas dans le coffre ben Jack est encore maudit! Sauf que c'est le seul à l'être a cause que tout les autres sont morts avant que la malédiction revienne!!!! Ché pas si tu comprend mais moi je me comprends. lol pis merci beaucoup pour ton autre review aussi!!!! ah pis je viens de lire l'autre aussi... MERCI!!!! Mais tu pense pas que j'aurais été cruelle de le laissé se faire bouffer par des tortues de mer... lol  
  
kittyespagnole : Merci pour ta review heu... (j'ai pas vraiment de chose à dire alors dsl si je me répète lol) j'espère que tu aime la suite!  
  
mouchou : NOOOOOOOOOOOON Y S'EST TU FAIT BOBO?????? cours partout et s'arrache les cheveux je veux pas qu'orli meure. Meme si toi tu l'aimes pu. Tu vas me donner tes poster han? Steplait... mici pour ta review!!!  
  
Kami : J'ai hate de voir ta fic sur POTC! J'ai pas trop compris le résumer que tu ma fait mais heu... sa a lair bon!!! J'ai juste une question : comment tes cheveux peuvent être frisé et droits en meme temps? OUPPPSSSSSSS jva mourir la c'est sur jmexcuse anne marie. Ah oui pis ta tu compris le inside joke de giraffe horrible bubble... tout le monde va me rgarder croche mais bon!  
  
lau : T'es tu contente c'est sur ta demande que j'ai publié la suite... lol alors c'est platte on pourra pus lire des fics dans le cours d'anglais... snif snif  
  
bv : ah bon c'est bien... j'ai pas trop compris si c'était un compliment ou une insulte... lol 


End file.
